1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a sensor and more specifically to a miniature sensor with good heat tolerance.
2. Background Information
Internal combustion engines are relied upon today for numerous applications, primarily transportation. For the engines to perform reliably at the desired performance level and last its potential lifespan, they need periodic maintenance. Engine monitoring systems are used to determine when a maintenance service is due for an engine. Today, most engine monitoring systems make this determination by monitoring the exhaust output and the time interval since its last maintenance/service.
Although these engine monitoring systems detect service needs well enough in many situations, there is room for improvement. One disadvantage of the current engine monitoring system is that the vehicles using the engine usually incorporate an adaptive control which can compensate for wear of the pistons, cylinders, and valves to a certain degree. Due to the function of the adaptive control, it possible for unacceptable wear and catastrophic failure of the engine to occur “suddenly” without sufficient warning.
This undesirable “sudden” failure can be avoided by monitoring the combustion processes inside the cylinder where pressure loss could be detected to provide accurate, undisguised status of the engine. However, although it is known that in-cylinder pressure and temperature sensor systems are highly desirable, they are too costly to implement. The challenges in implementing in-cylinder sensor systems stem from the expected life span of the sensors and the initial cost and the necessity to bore, tap, and die a fixing into the cylinder head for the sensor. The cost and complexity of fitting a pressure sensor into the cylinder head is inhibitive despite its advantages. Thus, attempts to measure the environmental factors (e.g., temperature and pressure) in the cylinder involve placing sensor arrays outside the combustion cylinder.
Generally, there are two types of sensors: sealed cavity and optical. The sealed cavity-type uses MEMS technology to micro machine out the cavity and use either capacitive or piezo-resistive techniques to measure the deflection of a diaphragm over the cavity as the ambient pressure changes in relation to that in the cavity. The optical-type sensors use either a cavity technique to bounce light off of the diaphragm or interferometry to gauge the strain in a fiber optic cable. Both types of sensors require access to the sensor by boring through the cylinder head and are of relatively high unit cost. Due to the high cost, these sensors have thus been limited to laboratory-scale applications.
Thus, a need exists for a cost-effective means of accurately monitoring environmental factors in a combustion cylinder.